


Breathe

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: He could hold his breath forever.If he did, would this moment last forever?
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to the song “Breathe” by Tommee Profitt featuring Fleurie.

Vincent awoke in a cold sweat. The candles were still quietly burning down on Reeve’s desk, the only light in the room, the last vestige of their evening. Vincent had made love to Reeve that night, the desperation burning into him. 

Vincent sat up, the nest of their blankets pooling around his waist. He was naked, having only bared himself to Reeve. It took decades for him to show him his scars, and when he finally did, Reeve had kissed every single one, and sweet fire had burned into Vincent with all the reverence he showed him. 

Reeve adjusted beneath Vincent, curling around him, holding onto him like he was going to move away and Vincent realized he was holding in a breath. 

He could hold his breath forever. 

If he did, would this moment last forever? 

He looked down at Reeve’s sleeping face, so sweet in the candlelight. He almost touched him, but he didn’t want to wake him. Reeve knew about Vincent’s nightmares, had grown accustomed to waking and comforting Vincent through them. But Vincent always felt guilty about stealing his sleep. So he kept holding the breath until his dormant lungs awoke and drew in a deep breath. 

And then he took another, and another. 

He breathed quietly in the night, watching Reeve sleep, watching him breathe deeply and evenly.

Vincent remembered how Reeve looked under him, how he’d gasped for breath as if he couldn’t quite breathe, how he’d wrapped his fingers around his throat and choked him as they moved toward climax. 

Vincent had held his breath then, too, only taking it in again when they both came together, their heavy breaths mingling in the night.

Vincent’s eyes had went wild in the darkness, glowing red and strong, the beast in him awakened. Reeve always awakened the beast in him, and he’d never been scared. No, he welcomed it, but Vincent shuddered and controlled it. He knew what it would mean. Still, his demons and monsters wanted to rend flesh from bone. Reeve danced on the edge of that desire, wanting it. He’d die happy if Vincent was satisfied. 

When would Vincent finally breathe easy? 

He left their nest of blankets and sat in Reeve’s arm chair, naked and shivering like a newborn torn from the womb. He tried to quell the beasts within. Galian was almost at the surface, smelling Reeve and wanting, always wanting. 

Reeve frowned in his sleep, reached out unconsciously, and felt nothing. 

Vincent held his breath against the pain and the wanting. 

One day, he wouldn’t be as strong. 

The candle burned down even as Vincent finally stopped shuddering. The darkness swelled, turning in Vincent’s mind. 

He eventually went back to bed as dawn started creeping outside the window. Reeve, unknowing, breathed on, but Vincent held his breath again as Reeve held onto him. Vincent struggled to enjoy the moment, but when he closed his eyes, he saw visions he didn’t want to see—things that happened, things that hadn’t come to pass, things that would. And when he opened his eyes again, Reeve’s eyes were open too. Brown stared into red, and they just quietly breathed.


End file.
